


We Own the Sky

by littlehuntress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domesticity, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he was known as FN-2187, raised to serve the First Order, but a series of mostly fortunate events led him where he is now. Sharing his life with the first person who treated him as a real human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Own the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Warmth was nothing but a word, an unfathomable concept absolutely foreign for the kid under the First Order's command, trained to shoot without hesitation, robbed from a family he forgot. And became a blurry notion in the back of his head. Eight-Seven was the ideal Stormtrooper. But Finn is different, he knows that warmth is more than just a reaction to temperature, warmth is something which expands inside your body when you're content, coils tight in your stomach when you're being kissed. It's fire spreading through you when you're touched, fingertips, hands, lips leisurely dancing over skin that only knew the cold before, suddenly recognizing heat. 

It's nights like this, wrapped around another body and Finn isn't sure where he begins and Poe ends, most of the time they end up sleeping all over each other. He likes it that way, with Poe practically smashed against him. He's greedy when it comes to Poe. 

He can feel Poe's breathing on his collarbone, coming and going rhythmically, it reminds him of the time he was in the intensive care unit, and he woke up dizzy, feeling a faint wave of nausea rising from his stomach not knowing where he was or why he was surrounded by so much white. The only thing preventing him from freaking out and shouting was the hand holding his own. The touch grounded him, and it took him several minutes to realize the hand belonged to the first real friend he had. Poe was sound asleep, hair messy like it is now and Finn gripped back tight like he didn't want to let go. After that he never did. 

Poe kept coming back each day after Finn woke from the coma, and Finn got used to having him around, it was strange when Poe was sent out on missions and he had to stay behind to recover completely. Back then he wasn't aware of what the tight feeling on his chest was, or why he was constantly hoping Poe would return. Rey was the one who took one look at him in his new favorite jacket and the way he absentmindedly slid his fingers over the cold fabric. 

Finn had to hear from his best friend he felt more than just mere friendship for Poe. It was surprising but not unwelcome, but even more so when one evening Poe returned, and kissed with no preamble. He did it only because he had missed Finn. Somehow it made sense. 

It's been years since then, and they no longer have to fight, the Resistance played an important role in bringing them together and finally giving them the freedom they wanted. Once the New Republic was free from the First Order, things fell exactly where they should. 

He went from a life dictated by the Order, followed closely by Phasma and Hux, to becoming an integral part of the Resistance and ultimately moving back to Yavin 4 with Poe because the idea of living apart was the most ridiculous thought either of them had ever entertained. 

Slowly, he maneuvers around, twisting his body so he can break free of Poe's hold, it's no easy feat but he manages, making sure Poe doesn't wake up. He likes to be the one awake, that way he can steal all the glances he want withouth feeling like Poe is onto him and will soon figure out just how much he wants him. It should be absurd to need someone like he does Poe. But in the end he can't help the way his stomach twists whenever Poe walks into a room and Finn suddenly forgets everyone else around them. 

He has time to take a shower, before he's back in the bedroom and finds Poe sitting by the edge of the bed, bleary eyed looking for something under the sheets. He blinks when Finn is right there in front of him, fresh out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. So close, Poe does a double take before his body sways a bit forward as if it by its own accord. "Where you disappeared to?" 

Poe's voice is rough, scratchy from sleep and Finn does his best to ignore the warmth, the heat tugging at his guts. He pulls on the towel a little, not enough to lose it, but just enough for Poe to look more alert, like his senses finally are awake too. 

"Hey, do you want to have breakfast?" 

Poe nods, says, "Yeah." But instead of making a move to get dressed, he reaches over, fisting Finn's towel, bites his lower lip. Finn kind of wants to reach down, kiss him, crawl back into bed with him. Spend the day doing absolutely nothing, but listening to Poe's voice as he recounts stories of the adventures he had aboard his X-wing. 

"Poe?" 

"Does this breakfast thing is something we must attend to right now?" For all that Poe tries to be serious, his grin betrays him and Finn laugh, shaking his head because not really, they don't have to and if Poe has the same ideas as him, he's happy to oblige. 

"No, we could always go for brunch." 

"Or even dinner." 

Poe falls back down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head, his grin in full bloom as Finn follows him, stealing the sheets from under him wrapping himself around them, motioning for Poe to get closer. Poe doesn't waste his time, moving up on the mattress so he can embrace Finn. Pull him as close as he wants, press his nose against the wet hair and concentrating on the smell of water, soap and something that is nothing but Finn and he would always recognize. 

"Eventually we're gonna have to leave this bed," Finn says, burrowing further in the sheets, closing his eyes like his words are just a thought and not an idea. 

"I suppose, but are you actually saying you'd rather be out and about than spend another hour here with me?" 

Finn presses his smile against Poe's neck, leaves a kiss there. "No, never." 

"Good because I don't think I can let go of you now, my body has gone into shut down mode."

"Yeah, neither can I." 

Finn can't imagine his life turning out to be something other than what it is.


End file.
